


Haze

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey fucking while high. That's it. That's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

"ohh shiiiit…." Ian groaned as Mickey seated himself in his lap slowly, letting his asshole swallow his dick inch by inch. His hands gripped his hip bones tighter and his own hips bucked to get inside the hot tightness faster, but Mickey was in control

Mickey grinned stupidly at the completely blissed out face Ian was making, laughing at the choked sound he made when he pumped up and down on the head a bit. He clenched and relaxed until he sunk all the way down the shaft, impaling himself till he felt coarse pubes against his ass. He wiggled his hips and Ian shuddered under him

"fuck, Mickey" Ian breathed, his head falling back against the couch. He felt Mickey lean back, grunting slightly at the angle change

"hey" Mickey said softly. Ian looked up and their red-rimmed glassy eyes met for a full minute. Mickey put their last blunt to his lips and inhaled, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until he couldn’t fill his lungs anymore. He cupped the back of his neck and leaned in, opening his mouth and blowing the second hand smoke into Ian’s waiting gape. Their lips were millimeters apart. When Mickey had no more to give he closed the distance in a hard kiss. They both moaned into each others mouths, opening and closing them in sync

Ian kneaded and tapped Mickey’s ass, as he licked the roof of his mouth. He trailed his fingers across mickey’s shoulders and down his back and over his thighs. His fingers found where his tight ring stretched around him, and he could feel Mickey’s dick leaking against his stomach. Ian was incredibly hard, as he deepened the kiss. “fuck yourself on me” Ian growled biting his lip to say he meant it

Mickey grabbed the back of the couch and used it to lift himself up and down on Ian’s dick at a steady pace “uhh…mmh….fuck..” he moaned, making sure to tighten his hole on every downward stroke so it felt like Ian was pushing inside him for the first time over and over. Their eyes were so hooded they could barely see out of hazy slits. Mickey started grinding his hips on impact just to hear Ian make that guttural noise

"shit..yeah, you like my big dick inside your ass" Ian laughed out the drugs, and attached his mouth to Mickey’s exposed throat. He licked and sucked a hickey just to the left of his adam’s apple. He could feel a deep moan vibrate against his mouth and smiled

Mickey’s eyes were closed and his head was slightly back. Despite Ian’s hands being on his hips, he was free to do what he wanted. He bounced up and down on him, using Ian’s long dick to stab at his prostate sending sparks through his whole body. “I’m gonna come on just your dick” he laughed hotly in Ian’s ear

"ohh, yeah..c’mon,come on my dick,Mick" Ian snickered at the rhyme

"I’m gonna come so hard in your ass, you’re gonna taste it" he said hoarsely against Mickey’s lips

Mickey let out the sexiest whiny groan. He could feel Ian trying to help him get there first and it made him want to climax even more. His balls tightened with every thrust and he could feel his stomach twisting in knots, as Ian matched his movements. “ohh…shit…uhh” mickey leaned forward and licked up his neck, riding him harder

Ian arched and cursed so loudly, they both giggled through their gasps for breath. Mickey was shaking as he got closer. “fuck..you look so hot” he nibbled at his nipples as Mickey stopped moving to rock his hips for a moment, building his orgasm

Mickey picked up the pace again, slamming down into Ian’s lap, as he snapped his hips up into him. His toes curled and he could feel nails dig into his sides. Mickey kept pumping until white ropes of come erupted onto Ian’s chest and abs “ohh fuuuckin shit”

"yeaahh, there you go..god you feel good" Ian said as he continued to thrust forcefully until his hips stuttered. He licked into his mouth, kissing him sloppily, as he caressed him through the contractions of his release.

it only took him 4 more thrusts to fill Mickey’s hole with creamy whiteness. “ohh fuck, ..yess” he keened “shit, i love your ass” he smacked and massaged it, feeling his seed leak out around his softening dick. He got some of it on his fingers and fed it to Mickey, watching him lick and suck them clean.

Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their chests together. They were grinning at each other, as Mickey leaned in and kissed him gently, running his fingers through the back of Ian’s hair.


End file.
